


More Than He Bargained For

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mozzie tells Peter that Neal is distracted, a number of scenarios race through Peter's head. What he discovers when he walks through the door is nothing like anything he could have ever imagined</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than He Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the au_bingo prompt Other:Kid Fic

Mozzie opened the door and stepped straight into Peter. "Suit." He looked over his shoulder into the room behind him before glancing back at Peter, sizing him up. "Now's not the best time to go in there. Neal is a little distracted."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "I'll take that under advisement," he said and stepped past Mozzie to go through the door.

"But you're still going in there, aren't you? Even though I told you it's a bad idea."

"Yes Mozzie, I am."

"Well don't say I didn't warn you."

Peter smiled and shook his head; Neal being distracted by something was nothing new. If anything he'd be worried if... His train of thought stopped at the sound of laughter. Both Neal's and... someone else's. Peter frowned – if he didn't know any better he would think it was a child's laugh. But why would there be a child in Neal's apartment? Then the same young voice started telling Neal, rapidly and excitedly, about his day at the park and the zoo.

Curiosity got the better of Peter and he flattened himself against the wall, side stepping into the room, keeping out of view, until he could see Neal.

Neal was sitting on the floor, his back against the couch, feet flat on the floor and knees bent. His hat rested on one knee. His cufflinks were on the table, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The top button of his shirt was undone, his tie pulled loose. And standing on the floor next to him was a little boy, no more than 5 or 6 years old, with dark brown hair and blues eyes, holding a balloon animal.

"And I got to put a big glove on and then the bird landed on my hand and it was really heavy. Uncle Mozzie wanted shoe fishies for dinner but it was gross. I spitted it out and he got me a burger instead." The little boy stopped for a breath which is when he saw Peter. He looked a little confused but then his face lit up in a wide grin and he waved. "Hi, Suit."

Neal inhaled sharply then froze. He slowly rose to his feet, picking the little boy up. "Peter," he said turning to face him. "What are you...."

"Neal. I..." Peter started to speak at the same time.

The little boy laughed and both Neal and Peter fell silent.

"Jack," Neal said to the little boy after an awkward silence. "This is my friend Peter."

"But Uncle Mozzie calls him Suit."

Neal smiled, his eyes dancing. "I know he does. What have I told you about parroting Uncle Mozzie?"

The little boy – Jack – scrunched his face up. "Not to do it."

"And why did I tell you not to do it?"

"Because sometimes Uncle Mozzie says things that little boys shouldn't say." Jack replied by rote.

"Good boy."

Peter laughed "And the things Uncle Mozzie says might get you in trouble."

"That's what Daddy says too," Jack agreed.

"That's because it's true." Neal admitted. He ruffled Jack's hair. "And Peter is a policeman so he knows all about things that get you into trouble. Now say hello to Peter."

"Hello, Peter."

"Hello, Jack," Peter replied, his eyes locked on Neal's, his lips curving up in a smile. He reached out and shook Jack's hand. "It's nice to meet you." His smile widened when Jack looked at Neal for permission then grinned and shook his hand back.

Neal exhaled slowly then smiled back at Peter. "Peter, I'd like you to meet Jack. My son."

~El Fin~


End file.
